nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Ares
Ares is the son of Zeus and the Olympian God of War. After years of fighting against The Avengers, Thor, and mostly his own brother Hercules, Ares joined the ranks of the Avengers. He was a member of Tony Stark's official Avengers team and later Norman Osborn's Avengers. Origin Shunned by his fellow gods and even his own father Zeus as one of the most hatefulOlympians, Ares constantly yearned to serve alongside the "Gods of Light" who ruled atopMount Olympus. During the Trojan War, in which the Mycenaean Greeks attacked the city of Troy in Asia Minor during the 13th century B.C., Ares initially fought on behalf of the Trojans; battling the Greek warriorDiomedes, he was repelled by Athena, who had guided Diomedes' sword. Ares later rejoined the battle and stood alongside the Greek warrior Achilles, serving as the demigod's patron lord of war ever since. With the rise of Christianity in the Roman Empire during the 4th century A.D., Zeus allowed the worship of the Olympians to die out, forbidding Ares to act as the patron god of warriors and causing dissastisfaction with Zeus's rule over the centuries. At some point the ancient goddessNox posed asVenus, seducing Ares and then bearing his children, Deimos and Phobos. Powers and Abilities As a god, Ares possesses vast strength and endurance. His physical capabilities are superior to those of the majority of Olympian gods. He has virtually inexhaustible stamina, and does not tire appreciably after any exertion. He is stronger than the average Olympian, strength level estimated to being able to lift around 70 tons. Zeus and Hercules are the only Olympians stronger than Ares. Like all Olympians, Ares is immortal, possessing a life essence that cannot be ended by any conventional means. He can be wounded in battle, but his godly life force gives him incredible recuperative abilities. He can fully recover from penetration wounds (such as by knife, sword, or bullet) in anywhere from minutes to hours, depending on their severity. Only an injury of such magnitude that it incinerates him or disperses a major portion of his bodily molecules could cause him physical death. Even then, his life essence may still be unharmed, and Zeus may be able to resurrect him. Superhuman strength, stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes. Ares also possesses a regenerative healing factor which is capable of repairing damaged or destroyed tissue at superhuman levels of speed. He has also been shown to be injured by weapons of magical nature such as Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor. He also has some low-level magic abilities such as summoning weapons or sensing if magic is being used. Abilities Ares is the god of war and is a master of a variety of hand-to-hand combat skills. Ares is also a master of all Olympian weaponry and most human weapons ranging from clubs to modern firearms and explosives. Though having normal intellect Ares' military tactical skills are at genius-level, and he is also well versed in torture, combat engineering, and knows vast amount of military history particularly focusing on battles and wars that involved Greek and Roman (or Italian) soldiers and armies. Ares is one of the most talented and ruthless soldiers that has ever fought on Earth. Category:Neutral